Sanctuary
by katoptrismagyk
Summary: A tragic accident leaves an orphaned baby in the care of his parents' best friends, Kanata and Miyu. But there are unforeseen challenges along the way, not the least of which is the growing attraction between Kanata and Miyu. Will Baby Ruu finally have a family and a sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1 Fate

Chapter 1: Fate

The phone on his nightstand started vibrating waking Kanata from the dead sleep he had fallen into after his 12 hour shift at the hospital. A viral fever was running through the neighborhood leaving the only hospital in the small town of Heiomachi overflowing and its staff overworked. Thankfully the fever had run its course so hopefully by next week, everyone could go back to their normal schedules.

Kanata rolled over in his futon and tried to ignore the buzzing in his ear. He squinted his eyes at the nightstand. The digital clock showed it was 3 minutes past 1 o'clock in the morning. Sighing he got up and picked up his phone. Perhaps one of his patients had gotten worse and considering all of them were below 1 year it was imperative attending the call.

"Being a pediatrician is a lot of work." He grumbled to himself as he clicked on the answer button.

"Hello?" Kanata yawned as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of cold milk. He figured his dreams of a nice long sleep were shot anyway.

"Is this Dr. Kanata Saionji?" asked a disembodied voice. From the statics coming from the line, Kanata figured it was a long distance call and confirmed it by looking at the long and unfamiliar number.

A nameless dread began at the pit of his stomach as he asked, "yes…who is this?"

"Sir, I am calling on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Hikarigoaka. I'm afraid it's bad news…"

The glass in his hand fell to the floor and shattered. Kanata found himself sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs in shock as the man at the other end continued to explain the situation.

He was in a state of shock. He could not believe it.

Nozumo Hikarigoaka and his wife Christine were his two best friends. Their friendship dated back to middle school. It had started out with Chris having a huge crush on him, but later she fell deeply in love with one of his best friends, Nozumo. Their love had withstood the test of time and the opposition of Christine's family. They had married soon after they graduated from college and Kanata and his other best friend Santa had stood as best men for Nozumo. That had been 3 years ago now. Christine had given birth to a beautiful baby boy 5 months ago. They had named Kanata as his guardian if anything happened to them. He had thought it quite unnecessary at the time.

But now, it seemed as if it was fate. When he had sent the happy family for Baby Ruu's first vacation to the States, he had no idea that he was sending them to their deaths. A moment of carelessness by a bunch of drunk teenagers had cost him his best friends and Ruu his parents. In fact it was a miracle that Ruu had escaped the crash without serious injuries.

Kanata sat still in the darkness gripping the phone in one hand too shocked to realize that he was now the official guardian of a 5 month old baby.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise by the time Kanata stirred from his stupor and decided to call Santa.


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences

"I still can't believe this Kanata." said Santa. He and Kanata were waiting at Tokyo International airport for the arrival of Baby Ruu. It had been a week since that fateful phone call and Kanata was still not free of his shock.

"So who is bringing Ruu?" asked Santa "he can't be travelling unaccompanied…"

"Christine had a cousin in States." Said Kanata "They were going to visit her. In fact, she is Ruu's other guardian."

"Oh…so what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kanata frowned at his friend.

"Well, since this other guardian lives in the state, will you move or hand over custody rights?" he asked.

"She had called me a couple of days ago." Said Kanata "she said she did not want to take away anything familiar from Ruu. So she was going to be relocating here."

"Oh…" Santa said again "where will she stay? Christine's house is all shut up, isn't it?"

"She will be staying at the temple. We have plenty of room and we can both be there for Ruu." Kanata sighed thinking about the little baby.

Before Santa could voice his opinion about that, the flight from America was announced and they moved towards the doors to watch for their quarry.

"Wait a minute…" Santa had his brows scrunched in confusion as he grabbed hold of Kanata "how will we recognize her?"

"We won't. We will recognize Ruu" said he.

"Ah… right" Santa said sheepishly.

Kanata sighed once again and faced the doors. Through the crowds of people meeting and greeting their loved ones, he saw a pretty woman with long blonde hair holding a baby looking around uncertainly.

He nudged Santa and moved in her direction. As he got closer he saw that her beautiful eyes were a vibrant emerald color and they were red rimmed from crying. She was clutching the baby to her chest and Ruu's blonde head was resting between her breasts.

"Miyu Kozuki?" asked Kanata as her startled eyes found his and he suddenly had the sensation that he was drowning.

The last week had been the worst week of Miyu's life. And that was saying a lot since she had a lot of worse days. She could not believe that Chris was gone. She was the only person in her life that had ever understood her and it had broken her heart when she could not attend her wedding. But her parents had chosen that time for reconciliation and she had foolishly thought that this was the time when it would really happen. Christine had been disappointed but had understood. Chris had been planning this vacation for her to meet Nozumo for nearly 2 years now. Baby Ruu's arrival had delayed matters, but finally they had been able to make it. It had been the best two weeks of her life.

Miyu had found an older brother in Nozumo and Ruu had loved his auntie Miyu. She had sometimes caught herself being envious of the love shared between the three because it was the only thing that Miyu had wanted in her life.

Thinking of that simply made her eyes fill with tears. The car had blasted after the crash, so there was no funeral, just a memorial service. Ruu was saved with only minor injuries because his mother had the foresight to throw him from the car just before it exploded. Christine's parents had not even bothered to show up. But her family butler had come, and the two of them had cried together and tried to comfort an inconsolable baby.

Miyu decided to be strong for Ruu, after all he was the one that suffered the true loss. So moving back to Japan had not really been that big of a decision for her. Now looking through the airport she wondered if Ruu's other guardian had come to collect them as he promised.

Suddenly she heard a husky voice call her name and turned in that direction to fall into two deep pools of amber colored eyes. She blinked and looked at the handsome stranger. He was tall, a good 6 feet and then some with messy chocolate brown hair that made her want to run her fingers through then to test their silkiness. His intense amber eyed gaze was rather unnerving and she felt an involuntary shiver race through her body.

"K-Kanata?" she whispered and then cleared her throat.

"Hi" he said with a small smile.

Her answering smile was wobbly but she was determined not to break down in front of him.

"This is Santa Kurosku" Kanata said introducing the other man with the raven black hair standing just behind me. She nodded at him.

"Let's go get your luggage, we have a two hour drive ahead of us" Kanata said leading them all towards the baggage claim.

Taking a deep breath, Miyu clutched Ruu closer to her and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Family

Chapter 3: A new family

"The will cannot be contested Mrs. Hanakomachi. Its water tight." said Nanami Tenchi, the junior partner of Tenchi & Sons law firm in Heiomachi. She had been Christine and Nozumo's personal lawyer and had drawn up their wills which named Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kozuki as the legal guardians of Ruu.

"But we are family. Ruu is our right!" exclaimed Christine's mother. She and her husband were high socialites and could not accept that their daughter had married a local florist's son. They had practically disowned her, but Chris had not cared. Now, two weeks after her death, they turn up and demand to see Ruu and have him brought up 'the proper way', which would be to install him in a huge mansion with every luxury and a nanny or butler to take care of his every whim. Nanami was holding on to her infamous temper by a tiny thread. She had gone to school with Chris and Nozumo and knew all about her family, about how lonely and unwanted Chris had felt back then. Her blood boiled just looking at the woman who was Christine's mother.

"It takes more than the donation of an egg and sperm to make you family."

Everyone turned to the quiet voice of Kanata as he came in through the door and walked over to Nanami and shook hands with her. She smiled grimly at him and looked to the striking blonde woman who had followed him holding Baby Ruu.

"Is this a good idea?" Nanami whispered to Kanata nodding towards Mrs. Hanakomachi who was looking bug-eyed at the new arrivals.

"You!" she screeched, which had her husband who had been talking furiously on the phone for the past few minutes to turn towards her in alarm. He too turned to look at the blonde woman and his lips curled in contempt.

Nanami turned a confused face to Kanata who shrugged and looked equally confused.

"Hello Aunty, Uncle…" said Miyu who looked calm and collected. "Long time no see."

Kanata had to hand it to her. Over the past week since she had moved in with him and his father at the temple, of which his dad was head monk, he had come to admire her quiet beauty and courage. He knew she was breaking inside, but she always presented a smiling face to Ruu and him. He often found himself looking for her smiles when his heart got too heavy. He knew for a fact that she was the only reason Ruu was still smiling and gurgling like a normal baby.

"Miyu…?"

At the question in Kanata's voice, she turned to him and explained "This is my mother's sister. Chris and I were cousins, remember?"

"Oh… right" He nodded. He had gathered from her evasive replies regarding his queries after her family that her relationship with them was pretty much the same as Christine's with hers. He wondered if it was something passed down in their genes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Hanakomachi coldly "and hand over my grandson this instant!"

"I am one of Ruu's legal guardians" said Miyu calmly as she gently rocked a sleeping Ruu. "Chris had explained the will to me while she and Nozumo were making it. They made sure that you cannot contest it under any circumstances."

"We'll see about that girl!" spat Mrs. Hanakomachi.

"Indeed we will." Replied Miyu "Mean while he stays with me and Kanata. You can throw your money at people and expect the world to bow at your feet. But don't expect me to be among that group!"

She turned to Kanata and Nanami who were both staring at her in awe and amazement.

"Chris spoke highly of your abilities, Ms. Tenchi. Please do what you must to counter these idiots."

"Call me Nanami" she said to Miyu who nodded and smiled at her.

"Let's go Kanata. We need to visit the department store" Miyu said to him.

He nodded at Nanami and led them out of the office back into the street where he had parked the car, leaving the Hanakomachi's flabbergasted.

Miyu was fuming silently. 'How dare they! As if they have any right!' while she was busy muttering obscenities in her head, Kanata was watching her. Looking at her scrunched eyebrows and furious expression he could make a guess at what was going on in her head.

"You make a good mother, Miyu" he said softly as he started the car towards the department store.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Miyu

"I said, what do you want to buy?" Kanata said.

"Oh…uh just baby stuff for Ruu" she mumbled as a blush crept across her face.

Kanata watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled to himself seeing the innocent side of Miyu come into play. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

At the department store, everyone instantly knew who Miyu was. With her ready smile and sunny personality, she was soon counted as a long lost member of the small community. Handing the now awake Ruu to Kanata, Miyu grabbed a trolley and started off down the aisles, with Kanata and Ruu trailing in her wake.

Kanata soon came to the conclusion that Miyu was a shopaholic. Normally this would have pissed him off. But everything regarding Miyu seemed to be an exception with him. Kanata had always been a loner. His mother had died when he was a toddler and his dad was often on overseas trips to India and Nepal for Buddhist training. Kanata was often left to manage the house and the temple by himself from a very young age. Even his best friends Santa and Nozumo could not have claimed to know him because his spoke little and smiled even more rarely.

Ever since Miyu and Ruu moved in with him, Kanata recognized a yearning within him to have someone who would always be there for him. Someone for whom he could always be there . Without his conscious knowledge, his heart had made Miyu and Ruu his new family, his pack. Thinking back to the morning at the lawyer's office, he was determined to never give up Ruu, especially to those cold people. He and Miyu would fight for him to the very last or die trying.


	4. Chapter 4 Healing

Miyu woke to the sound of the baby monitor going off from Ruu's room. At first Ruu had refused to sleep by himself and Miyu was secretly glad since she liked holding his small warm body while she drifted off to dreamland. It certainly helped keep the nightmares away. But Kanata had insisted that they slowly train Ruu to sleep by himself. Apparently it was good practice for helping him get over the trauma. It was hard at first, but since Kanata was the resident pediatrician, Miyu decided to follow his advice in this matter. But she insisted on taking an afternoon nap with him because she felt the need to spoil him.

Miyu yawned as she got up and went to Ruu's room. Kanata's place was an old temple. But it was huge and a lot of rooms were unused. Miyu's room was near to Kanata's room, with Ruu's room in between so that both of them were near for him. Old Mr. Saionji was the head monk, but he was rarely home. Even now he was off on a trip to Nepal. She had met him on the night she arrived only for him to take off the very next morning. Kanata simply shrugged and told her to take no notice of him. He did not say much, but Miyu got the feeling that his childhood was a neglected one since the death of his mother. 'What is with parents these days?' she often wondered to herself.

Miyu loved children especially small toddlers. This was the reason why she got trained as a kinder garden teacher. Back in the States, her class of preschoolers was her surrogate family. She was quite sad to have left them the way she did. But now she got to be a mother to Ruu. She was determined to be the best possible mother to him. Even if she failed in everything else, she would never neglect Ruu or make him feel inferior and useless.

Miyu gently slid the door to Ruu's room open to see Kanata already sitting and playing with an awake baby. He turned around and smiled at her before resuming whatever play they were playing. Miyu's heart melted at the sight of seeing Ruu's blonde head bowed in concentration at Kanata's closed fists. Looking at Kanata's chocolate brown locks, she was again visited by the desire to run her fingers through them. For a moment her heart conjured up the vision of all three of them being a family for real. Miyu quickly shook her head to be rid of the unwanted fantasy. 'Count your blessings Miyu' she admonished her wayward heart.

"Would you boys like breakfast?" she asked, only to be greeted with identical skeptical expressions on both their faces. She swore Ruu had learned to perfect Kanata's intimidating stare and she scowled.

"Ok ok… I'll go make tea" she grumbled as she left to go brush her teeth before heading to the kitchen.

Kanata simply smirked and picked up Ruu and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Just because I burned the eggs once…" Miyu was still ranting to herself when she entered the kitchen. Ruu was seated at his high chair and Kanata was making omelets. She had to admit that the sight of Kanata in apron was quite appealing.

"Insufferable man has to be drop dead gorgeous and an excellent cook!" she grumbled under her breath "it should be outlawed!"

' _Admit it Miyu, you are a horrible cook.' Said her consciousness 'it was a miracle the kitchen did not burn down the last time.'_

'That does not mean that man can look down his aristocratic nose at me' said Miyu.

' _But you find his high handedness appealing'_

'I do not!'

' _uh huh… and you think he is sexy when he cooks for you'_

'ugh! Shut up, me!'

While Miyu was engaged in her inner monologue sitting at the table while preparing Ruu's milk, Kanata had finished and put down eggs, bacon and toast on the table. Both he and Ruu were watching her scowling face go through various colors of red. Finally Miyu realized she had an audience and blushed harder.

To cover her fluster, she shoved the milk bottle in Ruu's mouth and started gulping down the breakfast.

"This is very good Kanata" she said in between huge bites.

"Slow down, the eggs won't go anywhere" said he as he started on his eggs a bit more slowly.

Miyu scowled and got up in a huff. "I'm going to make tea."

"Please don't burn down the house" said Kanata with an indifferent face and smirked as Miyu's face went tomato red.

"You…!" she was speechless in her rage. So she was a bad cook but it was not for lack of trying. But even Kanata had accepted that her miso soup was exceptionally good.

Miyu took a deep breath and simply turned around and walked off towards the stove to make tea. Ruu did not like it when she fought with Kanata. For herself, in her heart she could admit that bickering with him was rather fun and yes, arousing too.

"Mama…?"

Hearing the childish gurgle Miyu stopped in her tracks and turned around with wide eyes and looked at Ruu who was staring at her. Kanata was also frozen in shock with his fork suspended half way between his plate and mouth. He looked at Miyu to see her eyes filling up with tears and slowly put down the fork.

"Ruu?" Miyu whispered.

"Mama!" Ruu said with a happy gurgle and continued drinking his milk as though this was all very normal. Kanata slowly went over to Miyu and gripped her shoulders. She looked at him with eyes full of unshed tears and trembling lips. He knew the mental shock she was going through. Only a month was gone since Nozumo and Christine's death and their only child was already forgetting them. But for her to break down now in front of Ruu would upset him. Kanata tried to convey this as he looked at Miyu. She must have understood, because she took a shuddering breath and turned so that she was being held in his arms while she faced Ruu.

"Ruu." Miyu called in a hoarse voice, but with a smile on her face. Kanata gripped her waist with one hand giving her support and he too looked at the baby.

Ruu was watching the two of them with a blank face, but he suddenly burst onto a wide grin and clapped his little hands together and said, "Mama! Papa!"

Kanata froze and then his heart started pounding in his chest. There was an ache in his heart as Miyu rushed forward to grab Ruu and hug him to her chest. She turned those soulful emerald eyes at him and he was lost. He went and enveloped the both of them in a hug and kissed Ruu's forehead. Ruu simply smiled through it all.

"Will you be okay till I get back?" asked Kanata. He was already late, but he could not just leave Miyu and Ruu after what happened today morning. Thankfully the hospital administration understood and the director himself had called him and said he was to take whatever leave of absence necessary. Ruu was everyone's priority in Heiomachi.

"I'll be fine Kanata. You go do what you have to."said Miyu with a smile. She wanted to grab on to Kanata and beg him not to leave her alone. But she knew how important his job was. And besides, such behavior was for children and she was an adult.

So, Miyu reached out and squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly at him before stepping back and gently sliding the front door closed. She took a deep breath before going to check on a sleeping Ruu in his room. She sank down beside his crib and leaned on the wall and prayed for strength.

Kanata was disturbed in mind and spirit as he drove away to the hospital. His body may be here, but his heart was with the little baby and Miyu. He did not know what to make of Ruu's behavior and he was supposed to be an expert on children! Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, he went to his locker and changed into his scrubs before heading to his ward. Everyone who passed him enquired after Ruu to which he simply nodded and walked off. It was a good thing he had a reputation for being cold and distant, else everyone would have been amazed at his behavior.

"I heard you got new roommates" said a sultry voice in his ear.

Kanata was going over his chart at the nurses' station and looked up to see a disgusted look on the head nurse's face. She was a jolly matron who was famous for her bark. There was only one person who ever brought that expression on her face and Kanata sighed before turning around to look at a beautiful woman with long black hair and soot colored eyes framed with long lashes.

"Akira" he said tonelessly.

"I leave for a month's vacation and suddenly the town in abuzz with some emerald eyed chit stealing the town bachelor's heart" Dr. Akira Kijou said with a dramatic fluttering of her hands. "So when do I get to meet this great beauty?"

And just like that Kanata lost his temper.

"If I find that you have been anywhere near Miyu or Ruu, I will rip you to shreds!" he snarled at her in a low cold voice that had her flinching in fright. Kanata turned on his heels and stormed off to his office leaving behind a very pale Akira and an open mouthed nurse.

Kanata was infamous for his fierce temper. But very few people knew that about him because he rarely lost his cool. But his nerves were already shot today, and Akira had just rubbed them raw. Once upon a time, he had been best friends with Akira. During freshman year of high school, he started developing a major crush on her. But Akira was never serious when she agreed to go out with him as a couple. For her it was just a high school fling. Akira had grand plans of becoming a world famous surgeon. She also had almost the entire male population at her beck and call. It was around this time that Christine had moved into the neighborhood. When Akira decided to play a prank on Christine with Kanata as an unsuspecting player, he knew with a certainty that broke his heart that Akira was a cold and calculating bitch and not for him. The prank, though harmless, had also broken Christine. To this day Kanata could not forget the look of betrayal that she had cast his way before he could explain that he was innocent. It was what had finally driven her into Nozumo's arms and it would be weeks before he would even speak to Kanata. Finally it was Nanami and Santa who had acted as mediators and patched things up between himself, Chris and Nozumo. But Kanata had never forgiven Akira for this, and even if he had been willing, she had thought it all to be great entertainement and laughed off his admonishings. That had ended their friendship.

But once she realized that the strong and aloof Kanata would no longer come running at her beck and call, Akira decided she wanted him. She pursued him through high school and medical school. But Kanata was always indifferent to her, ignoring her very existence. When she left to Europe for higher studies he was glad to be rid of her. But like a bad penny, she turned up in the very town she was so anxious to say good bye to. This was because her father threatened to cut off her inheritance. Once again, she was trying to get her tentacles in him.

Kanata slammed his office door and sank into his chair and rubbed his head. A head ache was building as he thought about Akira and wondered what he had ever seen in her. Without his bidding, his mind conjured up the face of Miyu and her smiling countenance. Miyu's beauty was more subtle than Akira's charm. Miyu was also sweet, kind and considerate. She always put the needs of others before her own and Kanata found her innocence appealing. He found that he was smiling, with the episode with Akira forgotten. He picked up his phone and dialed Santa.

"Hello?" said Santa, who sounded distracted as usual. He ran a photo studio and video store and was always running here and there.

"Ruu called me Papa today" said Kanata without preamble.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"said Santa after a pause

"How is that good? He is already forgetting his parents and they have been gone for less than a month!" Kanata yelled.

"Exactly my point!" said Santa

Kanata slowly banged his head on the table and asked, "What point?"

"Kanata, I agree it is sad that Ruu is forgetting about Nozumo and Chris." said Santa with patience as he soothed his distraught friend. "Think about it this way, if he keeps remembering them, it will only cause him heartache. This shows that he is healing, moving on with his life so to speak."

"Oh…" Kanata blinked as he tried to wrap his head around that.

"You and Miyu may be his guardians, but Ruu thinks of you as his parents."said Santa. "Don't let him down Kanata."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kanata found that he was too tired to follow Santa's twisted logic.

"It means, work on your relationship with Miyu and give Ruu a family, a sanctuary." Said Santa "It is the only thing he needs."

With that he cut the call and Kanata was left alone with his increasingly confusing thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 A Shoulder to lean on

It was dusk by the time Kanata reached home after his shift at the hospital. He parked his car at the foot of the hill that housed the temple and his home and started on the long flight of stairs leading up. Reaching the front of the house, his heart warmed to see the whole place lit up with light. It looked merry and inviting. Kanata smiled as he thought of the two people waiting for him. It was a strange experience for him, but something he never wanted to give up.

"I'm home." He called out softly as he slid the front door shut behind him in case Ruu was sleeping. But he needn't have worried.

"Papa!" Ruu gurgled happily at him from Miyu's arms as he changed his footwear and turned to them with a smile.

"Hey…" he said to Miyu after taking Ruu from her arms and giving him a kiss.

She smiled shyly at him and led the way to the kitchen, but not before he saw a lingering sadness in her eyes. Kanata sighed internally and decided to share Santa's logic with her.

"I made you some tea" said Miyu as she put down a steaming cup in front of him on the table. Kanata sat with Ruu on his lap and drank the refreshing cup after a long and emotional day.

"How was your day?" he asked as he watched Miyu wrap her hands around another steaming cup.

She took a sip before looking up at him with sad eyes.

"He doesn't remember." Her eyes slowly filled with tears. "I showed him their pictures, but he simply turned to me and called me mama"

"Hey…" Kanata reached out and gripped her dainty hands with his large one. He nodded his head at Ruu who was playing with a small plush toy in his lap.

Miyu nodded and sniffed and put on a smile.

"I have a theory." Kanata said as he let go of her hand. Miyu looked up with curious eyes, wishing that he had not withdrawn his hand. They were so warm and made her feel safe.

"After he is asleep, meet me on the porch" said Kanata.

Miyu nodded and tried to ignore her hammering heart that insisted on taking the invitation in a totally different way. She could not understand her own heart any more. Miyu had never been that popular with the guys. She had a few dates and that was all. Nothing serious until Mizuki. He was her father's assistant scientist at NASA and she had only gone out with him to satisfy her parents. But Mizuki was just as selfish as her parents and she found that he was going out with her only get into the good graces of her famous parents. She had cut her loses and that was the last time she talked to her parents.

But Kanata was a different story altogether. He made her feel warm and fuzzy one minute, then drove her crazy the next with his all-knowing superior smirk. She sometimes felt so mad at him that she had the urge to slap him. But at the same time, she knew that Kanata cared. It was not often obvious and he often covered it up with being indifferent. But deep down she was sure he cared and there was a softness in his eyes that made her want to melt.

'ugh! Its just the situation going to your head, Miyu…' she tried to tell herself.

Kanata finished his tea and got up and put Ruu in his high chair before taking a good stretch and sighed.

"I'll start dinner after a bath" he said as he started to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, I have a hot bath ready for you" said Miyu as she scrambled up from her chair.

Kanata turned and looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Miyu, but you needn't have done that." He told her.

"But you do so much around the house" said Miyu earnestly walking up to him. "And you have a hectic job. I would have started dinner but I know it's sort of hazardous if I go near a stove." Miyu knew she was rambling, but her guilt at not being of much use besides taking care of Ruu was eating at her.

"Miyu…" Kanata said softly looking into her eyes. But she did not hear as she continued to talk over him.

"I did make some miso soup though." She said with a bright face, but suddenly hung her head in shame and mumbled "I know I can't cook anything else."

Kanata felt a weird sensation in his heart and his stomach twisted at seeing Miyu so distraught.

"Miyu…" he called softly again and lifted up her chin with his right hand "look at me."

Miyu looked up unwillingly into his deep amber eyes and felt her breathing hitch. Her brain grind to a halt as the air between them changed.

Kanata bent down so that their faces were almost touching and whispered in her face "It doesn't matter if you can't cook. I can cook for the both of us."

He looked into her eyes and found himself being pulled forward to fall deep into them. His throat was suddenly dry and his heart seemed to be in a marathon. Miyu was not faring much better when she noticed Kanata's eyes fall down to her lips. She licked her now dry lips automatically and watched as his eyes turned darker. Kanata slowly closed the gap between them. He paused a fraction of an inch above her lips and looked into Miyu's eyes only to watch them flutter close as she moved unconsciously closer to his body.

The shrill ring of the telephone had them both jumping away from each other as though scalded. Miyu was tomato red and her heart was hammering at what had almost happened. She looked at Kanata to see that his bangs covered his eyes and there was a slight blush on his face as well.

"I…uh… I'll go take that bath now." He muttered and turned abruptly and left the room as though the hounds of hell were after him.

Miyu just sighed and leaned on the table and glanced at Ruu who was still playing with his plush toy oblivious to what had happened. The phone was still ringing bringing Miyu out of her stupor and she walked on wobbly legs to the hallway to answer it.

Kanata sank into the warm water and a blissful sigh escaped him. He thought about how he had almost kissed Miyu and wanted to bang his head on something. How could he have been so stupid! What if she was angry with him now and left? How was he supposed to take care of Ruu? Or would she take him away as well? Kanata's heart ached at the thought. But then he thought back to Miyu's reaction which was not one of anger or disgust. So maybe everything wasn't lost yet. He sighed once again and decided to pretend nothing ever happened.

Dinner was almost done by the time Miyu had her bath and got Ruu ready for bed. She changed him into blue pajamas before heading to the kitchen to heat up his milk. She was glad to have the baby there as a buffer between her and Kanata. She walked into the kitchen just as Kanata turned off the stove. She put Ruu in his high chair and went to make his bottle as Kanata laid the table. The air was a bit awkward between them, but Miyu decided to follow Kanata's lead and ignore what happened earlier.

Soon they were chatting and bickering as usual as Kanata recounted his day and Ruu gurgled at everything. Tonight's beef stew was as tasty as Kanata's any other dish and Miyu sighed in content as she cleaned her plate and sat back.

"Kanata?"

"hmm?" he asked in between sips from his soup cup.

"Will you teach me how to cook?" asked Miyu making her round eyes bigger with an earnest expression on her face.

"Really now?" Kanata teased "And burn the house down?"

"Oh, come on Kanata! Pretty please!" Miyu begged "I really want to learn."

"You can't just learn cooking, it's an art" said Kanata with a superior smirk.

"Kanata!" Miyu gritted her teeth and gave him the evil eye.

"Alright! Sheesh!" he sighed "We'll cook together on weekends. I can't handle you cooking on a weekday, it's too exhausting." He grumbled.

"Yay!" Miyu smiled gleefully at her roommate and ruffled Ruu's hair in happiness.

Ruu put down his bottle and yawned, rubbing his drooping sapphire blue eyes.

"Time for bed, Ruu." Chirped Miyu as she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Good night Ruu" Said Kanata as he kissed Ruu and gathered the rest of the dishes to put in the washer.

Miyu picked up Ruu who was almost asleep and started for his room but stopped as she felt Kanata touch her arm lightly. She turned around and looked at his serious expression and frowned.

"Meet me on the porch after he is asleep." Kanata said before he turned back to the dishes.

"uh…um…ok" Miyu stammered before dashing out of the kitchen.

Kanata dropped the plate he was holding and sighed as he wrenched his mind back from the almost kiss. Touching her skin had been a bad idea.

Kanata leaned back on his arms and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars were shining brightly and there was a cool breeze ruffling his already messy hair. Despite the loss of his best friends, Kanata felt that his heart was healing and learning to move on with his life. Miyu played a major role in healing him along with Ruu. He just hoped that they would make good parents to Ruu and that this growing attraction between them would not hurt him in the long run. That baby had enough losses for one lifetime.

Kanata was lost in thought as he sat star gazing when Miyu padded up to the porch and sat down with him, leaving her legs dangling over the sides. Kanata turned to look at her and smiled slightly to see that she was imitating his posture and star gazing.

"Ruu is asleep?" he asked softly. He did not wish to disturb the tranquility around them.

"Out like a light." Miyu replied in the same tone and turned to smile warmly at him. That made his insides churn and Kanata quickly looked out over the temple grounds pale under the moonlight.

"So what is this theory of yours?" she asked.

"Well, it's actually Santa's." Kanata looked at her. "You remember him?"

Miyu nodded and he continued.

"I had called him from the hospital today. He said that Ruu calling us papa and mama was a good thing."

"What?"exclaimed Miyu incredulously. "How is him forgetting his real parents a good thing especially when they have been gone only for a month?"

Kanata sighed and gently took her clenched fists in his own and started rubbing them. Miyu looked shocked, angry and also guilty. He wondered about that, but continued to rub circles on her palm until she loosened them to grip his hands gently.

"It means he is healing, Miyu." Kanata said "I also could not accept this explanation, but after some thought, I had to agree with Santa." He looked to see that Miyu's eyes had filled with tears as she looked at him.

Kanata wrapped an arm around her, enveloping her with his warmth as he tucked her head under his chin as she sobbed into his chest, her arms going around his waist in a tight hold.

After some time, Miyu sniffled and sat up. She tried to put some distance between them, but Kanata kept his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What about Chris and Nozumo?" Miyu turned pleading eyes on him.

"They would have wanted Ruu to be happy above all else." explained Kanata. "But we will tell him stories of them and forever keep their memory in his heart even if he thinks we are his parents."

Miyu sniffled again and dried her eyes. She turned to him with a guilty look and said, "But the worst part is that I want Ruu to call me mama!" she cried softly averting her gaze from Kanata to stare unseeingly at the moonlit grounds of the shrine.

"Ever since I can remember, I have been alone." She whispered. "My parents are scientists and brilliant in their field. But I was the class dunce." She smiled in bittersweet remembrance.

"Miyu…" Kanata wanted to wipe away the hurt in her eyes.

She shook her head at him and said, "I'm used to feeling useless. But I have always wanted a family. I was jealous of Chris because she had want I yearned for, and now she's dead and her son is calling me mama and I like it!"

The tears were flowing down her cheeks now and Kanata pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. After her sobs quieted down, he gently pulled up her face and wiped her tears.

"You have a family now, Miyu" he whispered softly. "Me and Ruu are your family now." Kanata brushed her bangs away from her face and softly stroked her hair before kissing her softly on her forehead.

"And you are not useless." He said fiercely. "Without you, Ruu and I would not be able to survive."

Miyu smiled at him with soft red rimmed eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek and looked at Kanata. A feeling of peace and well being stole over her and she rested her head on Kanata's chest embracing this feeling of being loved without conditions.

It was a long time before Kanata stirred to look down and see Miyu sleeping peacefully on his chest, with a gentle smile. He gently picked her up and went to her room and tucked her up in her futon. He stroked her hair once more before going to his room and falling asleep with the scent of Miyu's shampoo in his nostrils.


	6. Chapter 6 The Baby Sitter

"Ugh! All these outfits are cute! " Miyu grumbled in frustration. "Which one am I supposed to get?" she sighed.

"Why not get all three?" said a soft voice behind her.

Miyu turned around and smiled tiredly at Akane Kurosku. It was only two weeks till Ruu's first Christmas. Miyu was determined not to let the death of his parents pall the holiday. Besides, Chris would have been furious if her baby did not get a proper Christmas.

Convincing Kanata had been hard work. She had been surprised to learn that he had never celebrated Christmas what with his father being a Buddhist monk and all. But he had finally relented after she recruited Nanami, Sanata and Santa's wife Akane. He had given her full control over the festivities, caving under the pressure of Santa's 2 year old daughter, Momoka. She had decided that Ruu was her boyfriend and would stop at nothing to give him a proper Christmas.

And so here they were, at the department store picking out Christmas lights and presents. Miyu and Akane were in charge of these, while Momoka was on a 'date' with Ruu at the park, while Santa and Kanata chaperoned them.

"Kanata will kill me if I get more stuff for him." Said Miyu "His room is already overflowing with toys and clothes."

"You just can't help buying cute things for babies." Agreed Akane "I'm the same with Momoka."

They both sighed and smiled at the cute difficulties of motherhood.

They both went back to picking stuff and squeezing them into the 2 already overflowing carts.

"Miyu, you are trained as a kinder garden teacher, right?" asked Akane while trying to find red balls for the tree they were going to put up at the Saionji house.

"huh… oh yeah" Miyu was still distracted over the cute outfits for Ruu.

"One of our kinder garden teachers are leaving town after Christmas." Akane was a grade school teacher at the local school. "She's getting married and moving to Tokyo."

"Mm…huh" Miyu wondered where she was going with this.

"Why don't you apply for the post?" Akane turned to her friend "You are more than qualified."

"Oh!" Miyu smiled wistfully at her, thinking of her preschoolers back in the States. "I would love to Akane, but nothing is going to come between me being a good mother to Ruu."

"That is why I am suggesting you apply."

Miyu wondered if Akane also had twisted logic like Santa. They had to have something in common.

"Ruu has lost everything, Akane." Miyu said softly. "I will not make him lose more."

AKane sighed as she dropped the fairy lights she had been holding and turned to Miyu.

"Miyu, what Ruu needs is normalcy in his life." She said "Chris was a working mother."

"But…"

"You need to let Ruu do some things on his own." Interrupted Akane. " Too much attention will make him feel smothered."

"I never…" Began Miyu indignantly.

"Not now, Miyu." Akane looked at her earnestly. "Later as he gets older. It will be easier for you also, when the time comes to let him go."

"I will never leave him!" Miyu got a stubborn look in her eyes.

Akane sighed and went back to picking things. "Just think about it, ok. Please."

The rest of the shopping was spent in uncomfortable silence.

Miyu was still upset as she climbed the stairs to the temple, both hands full with bags of purchases. For the first time in days, she was not obsessing over the Christmas celebrations as she walked home under a twilight sky.

"I'm home." She called softly as she walked into the living room. Kanata was watching television, munching on some chips. He looked up as Miyu plunked herself down on a cushion beside him on the floor.

"How was shopping?" Kanata asked "I hope you got me a present as well." He teased.

"uh huh" Miyu stared at the screen unseeingly.

Kanata frowned as he looked at her. She looked depressed and upset.

"Is everything okay Miyu?" he asked.

"Mm.. Where's Ruu?" she asked.

"He was totally worn out from his 'date.' So I put him to bed already." Kanata replied.

"I'm going to check on him." She said in a distracted tone.

Kanata was now seriously worried. He had never seen Miyu act like this before. She was always so cheerful and smiling. Now she looked defeated.

He sighed and decided to give her some space. She would probably tell him what the matter was in her own time. Kanata decided to go start dinner. Of late, Miyu would be there to help him as she wanted to learn to cook. Kanata found himself looking forward to that part of his day.

Kanata laid the table and still Miyu had not appeared. He heard her moving about the house and going for bath. But no sign of his chef tonight. After laying the table, he went to her room, but found her on the porch star gazing. Ever since their almost kiss nearly 4 months ago, the two of them had often spent a few minutes every evening on the porch star gazing and keeping each other company just before going to sleep.

Kanata sat down next to Miyu and gently bumped her shoulder.

"Hey" he whispered. "Talk to me Miyu."

She turned troubled emerald eyes on him and asked, "Am I a bad mother to Ruu?"

Kanata was shocked and could not say anything for a few minutes as he stared at her incredulously.

"Are you for real?" He demanded. "Miyu, if it was not for your care and love, Ruu would not be smiling today after what happened. Do you have any idea of the trauma that kids in similar situations go through?"

"But Akane said that I was smothering him." Miyu whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Huh?" Kanata was now totally confused.

Miyu explained her talk with Akane in the department store. Kanata was silent for some time. Without conscious thought he took Miyu's hand in his own and started to play with her fingers.

"I think Akane was more concerned about you than Ruu." He said finally.

"Me?" It was now Miyu's turn to be confused.

"Ruu is your priority in life, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"He is mine as well." Kanata said. "But he is not my only priority. I have a full time job, I meet other people, go out with friends."

He turned to Miyu who was looking at him with a slight frown.

"But do you have other priorities, Miyu?" he asked her gently. "Ever since…that day… you have lived and breathed for only Ruu. You hardly ever go out if not for Ruu. You have made no intimate friends here."

"But I will never neglect Ruu, I can't!" Miyu said somewhat desperately.

"Miyu…" Kanata sighed as he gently tugged on her bangs. "I know where you're coming from. But parenthood is all about balance. Having a normal job will not make you a neglecting parent."

"I don't' want Ruu to suffer like I did." Miyu whispered with a bowed head.

"Oh Miyu…" Kanata smiled gently at her. "You are not like your parents or mine. You couldn't be even if you tried."

"Are you sure?" she whispered as she looked deep into Kanata's eyes searching for the truth. Due to her upbringing, she had never had much self esteem.

Kanata leaned forward with a smile and whispered in her ear, "You are a silly goose."

All of a sudden Miyu felt a pressure lift of her shoulders. She gave him a wide smile and on impulse threw her arms around him. Kanata just laughed as he almost fell over because of her enthusiasm and flung out an arm to prevent them both toppling over. He returned her hug and gently squeezed her.

It was a minute before either of them became conscious of the position they were in. Instantly, Miyu scrambled away, face tomato red in mortification and heart racing a million miles a second. Kanata was also slightly blushing as he messed his hair, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"So…" he began "Dinner is probably cold now."

"Oh no… I didn't help you!" Miyu wailed as she jumped up. "I'll lay the table and do the dishes, Kanata!" So saying she rushed off to the kitchen before Kanata could utter a word. Shaking his head he followed her to a dinner of Pumpkin stew and stir fried chicken.

Kanata yawned as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. He was surprised to find Miyu sitting at the table drinking tea. Miyu was the last one up usually.

"Morning." Kanata said with another yawn as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning." Miyu chirped back as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Aren't we little Miss sunshine today." Kanata teased as he wrapped his hands around the warm cup. The temperature was constantly dropping and there was also a forecast of snow in the coming week.

Miyu stuck out her tongue at him and grinned.

"I thought a lot about what you said last night." She began. "And I decided I will try it."

"Oh…cool." Kanata smiled.

"Mmm…" Miyu nodded. "I called Akane today. I think I woke her up." She grinned. "She promised to set up an appointment with the headmaster in the coming few days."

"Wow… " Kanata was impressed. Miyu certainly didn't waste any time.

"Yeah… but I want to take it slow at first. "she said seriously. "But now I'm worried about who will look after Ruu while the both of us are at work. I will be back in the afternoon, but we are going to need a sitter for the mornings."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kanata said with a wave of his hand. "Heiomachi has its very own baby sitter. He is totally reliable. In fact, let's go meet him today."

"Huh? But don't you have work?"

"It's a Saturday, goose." Kanata pulled her bangs as he got up to get a start on breakfast.

"Oh! Right!" Miyu slapped her forehead, just as the baby monitor went off indicating that Ruu was awake. Soon enough they could hear his wail of 'mama' which brought a smile to both their faces. Miyu got up to get Ruu ready for the day.

"Are you sure about this?"asked Miyu for the hundredth time. "What if he is a child molester or something?" she almost started hyperventilating.

They were in the car slowly driving to meet the town sitter. Kanata was driving and Ruu was enjoying the scenery from his baby seat at the back.

"Miyu, calm down." Kanata said. "Wanya is ancient and has been in this town since forever."

"If he is that old, how can he look after a baby?" Miyu was now certain this was a bad idea.

"I said ancient, not bed ridden." Said Kanata patiently. "You'd be surprised by how fast he can move. No one is quite sure how old he is, but he loves children and has looked after more than half the population of this town."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… He used to look after me when my old man left for trips after my mom died." Kanata said.

"Really?" Now Miyu was interested. This guy must indeed be quite old.

"We're here." Kanata announced as he parked the car next to an inviting little cottage not that far from the shrine. It was small, built in the traditional style with a well maintained garden in the front. Although small, the bright colors were beautiful and calmed Miyu further as she got out and grabbed Ruu before following Kanata down the curving path laid with multi colored stones in between the flowers.

"What are all these flowers?" Miyu wondered as Kanata yanked on the rope attached to a sweet little bell beside the front door.

"There is a theory among the young people of the town that Wanya is actually an alien" said Kanata with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Huh?" Miyu turned to him with wide eyes as Ruu turned this way and that taking in the new surroundings.

"Yeah, his ability with kids is almost magical." Kanata nodded solemnly as he continued. " He grows exotic flowers and vegetables and no one has ever known him as a young man."

He looked at Miyu slyly making sure she was listening quite raptly.

"He also has an ancient cat that is called Kitty Wanya." He said. "People say that he is an alien that somehow got stuck on earth and decided to spend the rest of his life here."

Before Miyu could completely comprehend this bizarre story, the door slid open to reveal a short man with a mane of snowy white hair, a walrus moustache that was also white and bushy eyebrows that stuck out of his face. His face was quite smooth but his hands were covered in wrinkles. He came up to Miyu's shoulders and was dressed in the traditional Japanese garb of hakama.

"Kanata!" said the man in a high pitched voice that was somehow soothing to hear. "I was expecting to see you soon."

"Hey Wanya." Said Kanata " This is Miyu and you must have already met Ruu."

"Ah… " said Wanya as he squinted up to look at Miyu who was clutching Ruu to her chest with a nervous smile.

"No need to be frightened Miyu." Wanya nodded in Kanata's direction. "I'll bet this idiot told you the alien story." He chuckled. "Silly kids."

So saying he held out his hands for Ruu who willingly went to him and promptly pulled at his moustache and laughed in glee as Wanya yelled. Miyu glared daggers at Kanata who simply stuck out his tongue at her and followed Wanya inside the cottage. Miyu stood on the front steps fuming silently for a few minutes before following them.

They were sitting around a low table enjoying Wanya's herbal tea in a room that overlooked his backyard. Ruu was crawling about the place trying to pet Kitty Wanya, a furry snow white cat with a brown tail and brown tipped ears.

"Don't worry about a thing Miyu" said Wanya. "Just bring him over before you leave for work and you can collect him when you return."

They had explaining the situation to him and Miyu was glad he had accepted so quickly. The longer she spent time with him, the more she realized that Wanya was really a sweet old man with a fondness for children. He was a strange mixture of shrewd and innocent. No child would come to harm in his care, but he often was blind to the pranks they played on him.

By the time, they collected Ruu and Wanya waved them off with a reminder to call him as soon as Miyu's job was finalized, the afternoon had faded to twilight. Ruu fell asleep on the way and Miyu decided to forgive Kanata for pulling her leg earlier in the afternoon. After all, she had gotten a lot of Kanata's childhood stories from Wanya, to torment him later.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Mama! Bye bye!" Baby Ruu waved his chubby hands covered in blue mittens through the window of the car as it sped down the road away from the temple.

"We'll have a blast at the hospital, okay Ruu?" Kanata looked at him through the rear view mirror. He could still see Miyu standing at the bottom of the steps waving to them. He rolled down his window and put his hand out in a slight wave to her just before he turned the corner, heading to the hospital for his last shift before Christmas. Everyone there had been begging him to bring Ruu over, and so when Miyu wanted to decorate the Christmas tree without letting Ruu see, he decided it was the best time to bring him. Besides, there would be a party for the staff and the few patients remaining overnight before the hospital officially closed down for Christmas. There would only be a minimal staff for the next three days although all the doctors would be on call for any emergencies.

It was at times like these that Kanata especially appreciated working at small town hospitals. Unlike the past years, he would not be volunteering for duty during Christmas. For the first time since forever, he would not be alone this Christmas. In the previous years, all he did for Christmas was going to Santa's or Nozumo's for Christmas dinner. But he never stayed too long, often feeling like the fifth wheel as families celebrated the coming of Christ. But this year, he had a family himself. His heart warmed at the thought of having Ruu and Miyu with him. They were throwing the Christmas party this year in honor of it being Ruu's first one. Practically the whole town had been invited. The only mar in everyone's heart was the absence of Chris and Nozumo.

Miyu hummed a tune as she skipped up the steps and went to the house situated on temple grounds. She had wanted to decorate the temple main hall as well, but refrained considering it was a Buddhist temple. She had compromised by hanging Chinese lanterns from the corners of the main hall. The front porch of the house was already decorated with fairy lights, a bunch of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. There was also a stack of holly attached to the traditional sliding front door.

Miyu pulled her red sweater closer as she hurried across the front yard and into the warmth of the house. The temperature was dropping continuously and there was a bitter wind lashing at everything. The sky was a mass of gray clouds, heavy with imminent snow. Miyu hoped she had bundled up Ruu with enough clothes to keep his small body warm against the cold.

She quickly went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before settling down to wrap all the presents she had hidden at the back of the kitchen cupboards. She wrapped them in bright red wrapping paper and tied them with golden colored ribbons twisted into bows.

The last week had been pretty hectic what with last minute Christmas shopping, decorating and the meeting with the local school headmaster. The job was hers now and she had also met with the leaving teacher to get a general idea about her students and their capacities. And tomorrow they were throwing a Christmas party for Ruu and almost everyone was invited. Kanata was in charge of cooking and the Kuroskus and Nanami would come over tomorrow afternoon to help. Of course, Momoka was choosing the perfect outfit for her boyfriend. Miyu sighed as she thought about the enthusiastic and slightly scary girl who had captured…no demanded Ruu's heart.

The radio was blasting Christmas music as she finished the last of the presents. Ruu had gotten an insane amount of presents from herself and Kanata. The others would be bringing more with them tomorrow. She had also gotten Kanata an emerald green scarf that she herself had knitted. It was her best work, even if she said so herself.

"That idiot had better have gotten me something as well." She mumbled under her breath as she finished wrapping up the scarf. She looked up suddenly with bright eyes to the picture of Nozumo and Chris on their wedding day that she had placed on top of the small refrigerator and smiled. "I wish you were also here." She whispered. "But Ruu is happy. Kanata and I will always look after him." She promised.

When the gifts were finally done, she realized it was almost time for lunch. Feeling too lazy to cook up anything (she had slightly improved under Kanata's tutoring) she decided to heat up the leftover soup from last night's dinner and toasted some garlic bread to go with it. As the soup heated on the stove, she picked up the presents and put them in the living room to be stacked under the Christmas tree as soon as she finished decorating it.

She was half way through her impromptu lunch when she heard a knock on the front door. Wondering who it was, she padded out into the hall and opened the door. A blast of freezing wind had her shivering in spite of the layers of clothing she had put on. But that was nothing compared to the sight of her visitor… a very unwanted visitor. Miyu's usually cheerful disposition left her face to be replaced by a cold hard look as she stared in utter disbelief at her ex boyfriend standing on the front porch with his usual charismatic smile on his face.

"Hello Miyu" said Mizuki Yamamura in a soft husky voice that she had found beautiful once. Now it just made her want to puke.

Miyu crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

"What are you doing here, Mizuki?" she asked coldly. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Really? That's all you have to say to me after I came all this way just to see you?" Mizuki said with a crooked smile as he lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek.

Miyu did not move but if looks could have killed, Mizuki would have been dead ten times over. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands, you snake!" she almost snarled.

Mizuki seemed to realize that his charm had no more effect on her and dropped his hand and his smile. It was replaced by a bored and patronizing look as he lifted some paper from his inside coat pockets and showed them to her. Seeing they were tickets to America, she lifted her left eyebrow as she looked down her nose at him in icy hauteur, a commendable feat considering he was taller than her. Some part of her brain noted that Kanata would easily top him and wanted to smile as his face popped into her mind's eye. _'Focus Miyu!'_

Mizuki seemed irritated by her cold response. _'Good.'_ Miyu cackled mentally still eyeing him down her nose.

"Your parents want you to come home for Christmas." He said with a patronizing sigh. "And they want you to leave this mess with the Hanakomachi's if you wish to be in their good graces again." He smirked at her.

Well, that explained how he had found her. In the past, Miyu had often gone running whenever her parents had summoned her for whatever reasons. She had desperately wanted their approval and love. After all it was the single reason she had missed Christine's wedding. It was the reason she had gone out with Mizuki. But she had honestly found him appealing and had wanted to start a family with him. That was until he started pestering her to sleep with him. Consider her old fashioned, but she had always balked, not ready yet to give up her virginity to a man that was not her husband. Finally Mizuki had gotten fed up and broke up with her after informing her coldly that he had only gone out with her to please her father. He had broken something in her and it wasn't until Ruu that she learned to trust people completely again.

Considering her past history, Mizuki's and her parents' behavior was completely in character. But they had reckoned without the new found confidence of Miyu. They had reckoned without the changes that motherhood brought, the lessons that Kanata and Ruu had taught her about love being unconditional.

Miyu calmly took the ticket from Mizuki and tore it up in half, then quarters and threw them in his face, all the while staring coldly into his eyes. For the first time since she had known him, shock registered on Mizuki's face, his mouth going slack. The new look made him look quite stupid as Miyu smiled dangerously at him.

"I am not the meek and biddable creature that you knew in the past Mizuki." She said coldly. "My parents want to spend Christmas with me, fine! They know where to find me. Let them drop everything and come to me and not the other way around for a change."

She took a step forward forcing Mizuki to scramble back down the steps giving her the advantage of height as well. Miyu took a deep breath and continued, "And you tell them, even though I am their daughter, I will not abandon my child like they did. And also tell them that I don't care about being in their good graces as I disowned them as my parents long ago!"

Miyu's voice was cold, low and deadly. But it was as if she was screaming in outrage with the passion rolling off her trembling body. With that, she turned on her heels and marched back into the house and slammed the door shut. The bunch of holly shook dangerously, but did not fall off. The hall way was very cold as she had left the door open all this time but Miyu did not feel the cold. She was too angry to feel anything as she paced back and forth trying to control her temper. A few angry tears leaked out but she brushed them away impatiently. Finally she went and sat out in the back porch where she and Kanata sat star gazing and leaned against the pillar gazing out at the temple grounds, letting the harsh wind cool her heated cheeks. It was a long while before she felt calm enough to go back to decorating. The lunch lay forgotten on the table.

"You have changed, Miyu" Mizuki murmured as he took one last look at the closed door before he left the way he came.

Kanata smiled and nodded as yet another nurse walked up to him and placed a gift for Ruu on the growing pile situated on a chair near him. It was afternoon, and the Christmas party which was held in the cafeteria on the third floor had come to a close. Ruu was exhausted from all the festivities and had fallen asleep in his arms. The head nurse had taken him to her office where there was a small cot and where she could keep an eye on him. She had promised to send for Kanata as soon as he woke up.

Kanata enjoyed a last cup of steaming hot chocolate as he looked up at the balloon and paper trains streaming from the ceiling of the cafeteria. Many of his colleagues had left and gone for their last rounds. He would do the same, just as soon as he finished his chocolate.

"May I sit with you for a moment, Kanata?"

Hearing the polite request Kanata turned his head to find Akira standing near his table, holding a cup of chocolate with a nervous expression. He shrugged indifferently at her and went back to staring at the decorations, sipping his drink. Akira took that as a yes and sat down opposite him. Kanata could feel her tension though he didn't care one way or another. Finally getting irritated, he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

Akira ducked her head to stare at her drink and said in a low voice that was almost a whisper, "I'm sorry." She looked up to find Kanata staring at her with his characteristic cold and indifferent expression. Those gorgeous amber eyes had once softened only for her. She sighed internally. It was her own stupidity that she would never have that now.

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done to hurt you in the past." She said. "I'm sorry I was not sincere when you wanted a relationship. And I'm sorry that I played that prank on Chris." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I was stupid and immature and full of false pride. I thought I could have anything I wanted… I did not care for others or sympathize with them."

Kanata continued to look at her with indifference, but the coldness had gone from his face. "What do you want, Akira?"

She looked at him desperately and said in a small voice, "Your forgiveness… and your friendship."

Now Kanata was curious. "What brought this on? After all these years?"

"Oh, it has been coming on for a while now." She said. "But it needed a final push, in the form of Ruu and Miyu."

She let go of her cup and leaned back on the chair, supporting her chin in the cup of her right hand as she looked steadily at him.

"I watched you guys that day in the super market, you know."

A few weeks ago, Kanata and Miyu had gone to the supermarket to store up on groceries. They had taken Ruu with them instead of leaving him with Santa like they usually did. Ruu had loved being pushed about in the trolley as Miyu grabbed everything she took a fancy to, especially herbs and spices. She was an avid student of cooking after all. They had run into Akira down one of the aisles and she had wondered at the arctic bear that Kanata seemed to have become even as Akira paled and went back the way she had come. Miyu had pestered the truth about Akira out of him that night while they were star gazing that night.

"I couldn't help it." Akira continued as she played with her hair occasionally peeking glances at the handsome face opposite her.

"You looked so happy, content." She said. "I saw the way you looked at Miyu and how you interacted with Ruu. It made me finally realize what an idiot I had been all those years ago."

Kanata stared at her with an unreadable expression as she said softly, "It could so easily have been me and you… with our child…"

She stopped seeing Kanata glare at her and quickly tried to explain, "I know I destroyed our chances, Kanata. I could never be what you wanted. But I'm glad that you found someone who could. I just want your forgiveness and friendship…"

Kanata stood up suddenly and started gathering up the gifts in his arms. Finally he turned to Akira and said, "I can give you understanding Akira. But it is not my forgiveness you should seek. You hurt me that day with your prank, but you broke Chris."

"But Chris is…" Akira stopped not wanting to say it, something twisting in her heart.

"Exactly." Agreed Kanata. "Sometimes, it's too late. Life doesn't often give you second chances." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked at her sad face. "We can be acquaintances, Akira. Our friendship is something else that broke that day too."

With that he left the cafeteria without a backward glance, leaving Akira to her bitter thoughts. They finally had the closure they both had needed. He could not wait for his shift to be over. He had this overwhelming urge to rush home and tell Miyu everything. She felt more and more like the missing part of himself. Kanata had little idea that Miyu thought the same of him and was waiting to pour her frustrations of Mizuki and her parents to him and be comforted by his presence.


	8. Chapter 8 The Perfect Gift

Christmas Eve dawned bright and crisp. There had been some slight snow the previous night, which lay like a light silver coating over everything.

"It's so beautiful" said Miyu as she looked out the window from the kitchen where she was warming Ruu's milk. Kanata was frying sausages and the smell was making her stomach rumble in hungry anticipation.

"Someone's hungry." Teased Kanata to which Miyu responded by sticking out her tongue at him. This seemed to have become her standard response to his teasing.

Miyu went to Ruu who was playing with a wooden spoon, sitting on his high chair.

"Daa!" he chortled in glee and took his bottle from his adopted mother and chugged down his warm milk.

"Oh my poor baby was _so_ hungry." Miyu said, ruffling his hair. Ruu simply smiled at her and continued his business while Kanata started to lay the table. Soon they had all started on a heavy breakfast, which would have to sustain them till the evening when the party started. Kanata did not want any distractions while he cooked food for the party.

"I don't understand why I can't help you cook." Whined Miyu "I'm much better now. You said so yourself!" she placed her hands on her hips and mock glared at Kanata.

"I said you were slightly better, the emphasis being on slightly." Said he as he tied an old handkerchief covering Miyu's long hair, which had been bundled into a messy bun at the back of her neck. "There, all set for cleaning." Kanata declared as he looked at Miyu. This close, he had a hard time moving away from her emerald pools of bewitching eyes. But thankfully, Miyu did not notice as she was still fuming over her share of the duties.

They were standing near the single bathroom that the house had, which was at the very back of the old structure. Miyu was to clean the entire house while Kanata cooked and he wanted Miyu to begin with the bathroom. They had left Ruu with Wanya for the day who had promised to bring him over before the party started, leaving the guardians free to set up the best party ever for their darling Ruu.

"I hate cleaning." Miyu grumbled as Kanata handed her a mop and other stuff for cleaning.

"Be grateful you don't need to clean the temple." Said Kanata as he walked away to begin cooking. "Now remember, the kitchen comes last, after I'm done." He departed with a final warning.

Miyu huffed at his disappearing back in irritation and turned to the bathroom. "I positively _hate_ cleaning!"

"This place is so freaking huge!" Miyu complained as she dropped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. It was almost noon and she was exhausted. She had done the bathroom and her's and Ruu's bedroom. Kanata could clean his room himself. She had also avoided the older Saionji's room which was locked anyway. That left two unused rooms, the living room, kitchen and hall way, not to mention the corridors.

For a cold winter day, Miyu was feeling too hot and was dressed lightly in a t-shirt and shorts. She had taken off the cloth over her head and had let down her hair in an effort to cool down a bit. The kitchen surfaces were all covered in several dishes covered in aluminum foil to conserve the heat. The heavenly smells coming from whatever Kanata was cooking had Miyu's belly rumbling. She sighed and laid down her head on the table and closed her eyes for a bit. Hearing a plate being put down on the table, she raised her head to see Kanata placing a sandwich in front of her with some orange juice.

"Oh, Kanata! I could kiss you!" exclaimed Miyu as she attacked the sandwich.

Kanata simply smiled at her and took a bite of the sandwich he made for himself. They had just finished eating when impatient knocks were heard from the front door.

"I guess reinforcements are here." Said Kanata as he got up to open the door.

"Oh thank God!" said Miyu fervently.

And suddenly the room was full of people talking over one another. Miyu got up to greet them all.

"My darling Ruu!" cried Momoka rushing into the room.

"uh, Ruu is not here, Momoka" said Miyu bending down to look at the little girl wearing a pretty pink dress and her hair in two pony tails on her head.

"What? Where is he?" Momoka was outraged "What did you do with him, old lady?"

"Old…lady?" a vein jumped on Miyu's forehead.

Thankfully Kanata arrived in time to prevent bloodshed.

"Ruu is with Wanya, Momoka."

"I want to see Ruu." The little girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Santa, why don't you go drop Momo with Wanya as well?" said Akane "That way, they can play together till the party starts and we can get the work done faster."

"Alright. Come on Momo." Said Santa picking up his daughter, her tears forgotten now that she got to see Ruu.

"Miyu, I want you to meet someone." Said Kanata as he dragged Miyu over to a woman with dark hair and sparkling black eyes, who was talking with Nanami.

"This is Aya Konishi, another of my classmates." Said Kanata. "She is a famous manga writer and lives in Tokyo now. She came home for Christmas."

The woman named Aya turned with a bright smile to Miyu and said, "Hi! You must be Miyu. I have heard a lot about you from Nanami."

"Hi…" said Miyu with a smile.

"But she never told me how pretty you are…" continued Aya as though Miyu had not spoken. "And she didn't tell me that there was a thing going on between you and Kanata."

"Eh? Wh-what?" Miyu was bewildered as she looked with a pink face to Kanata for help. He just sighed and in a low voice said to her, "Just nod at whatever she says. Artistic nature and all that…"

Meanwhile, Aya had whipped out a notebook and pencil seemingly from thin air and seemed to be taking notes muttering all the while about plots and star crossed romance and what not.

Nanami laid a hand on the stunned looking Miyu and said, "Don't worry. We have all ended up in her mangas one way or other. Looks like you are next."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Aya, Miyu. She will come around in her own time." Said Akane. "Now, what sort of help do you need?"

"Oh!" Miyu snapped out of her stupor, thinking of all the cleaning she had yet left to do. Quickly jobs were assigned and all left to help finish the last minute arrangements.

By the time six o'clock came around, the house was sparkling and all the food was ready. Santa had set up a barbecue outside and guests were streaming in. Wanya had come with Momoka and Ruu and the pile of presents beneath the tree just got bigger and bigger. There were a lot of people that Miyu knew and a lot of others she didn't. But one and all, they came up to her and introduced themselves. She felt as if it was a huge family reunion, and strangely did not feel out of place. She felt as if she had finally come home. Now if that was because of Ruu or Kanata, she could not have said. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

A lot of people had brought firecrackers, and they all had a jolly time playing, eating and making merry. As the evening turned into night, many people left wishing Ruu and his family a merry Christmas. Wanya also left, claiming that Kitty Wanya would get lonely if he stayed away for too long. Finally, only Santa, Akane, Nanami and Aya were left. Both Ruu and Momoka were exhausted and were fast asleep in his room, with their little arms around each other. This of course, had set Aya off on another round of mumblings about plots and her notebook once again appeared out of nowhere.

They were all sitting around the Christmas tree reminiscing about the good old days and swapping stories of Chris and Nozumo. Miyu heard for the first time how Nozumo had proposed to Chris and her eyes filled with tears, missing her cousin. But Kanata put an arm around her and tried to comfort her, so she soon pulled herself together.

"By the way, Kanata, advanced happy birthday to you." Said Santa out of the blue.

"Huh? It's your birthday today?" demanded Miyu as she turned on the couch to look at Kanata who was sitting beside her.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you are new here." Said Nanami "You feel like a part of our gang, like we have known you since forever."

"Yeah!" chimed in Aya. "Anyway, Kanata's birthday isn't today, it's tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Miyu.

"Uh… Yeah." Said Kanata sheepishly as he messed up his hair, which he did whenever he was nervous.

"Ugh! I haven't got you a present!" exclaimed Miyu. "I wish one of you had told me."

"Hey, you got me a scarf" said Kanata "which I love, by the way. It's my favorite color."

"Huh? But wasn't your favorite color red?" wondered Aya who had a knack for remembering useless stuff like that.

Kanata cursed under his breath and hoped no one would pick up on what she said. He _so_ did not want to go into why his preference changed, especially since the reason was sitting right beside him with her bewitching eyes. Thankfully, Santa came to the rescue.

"Don't worry, Miyu." Said he "Our Christmas gifts to Kanata have always doubled as birthday gifts as well."

"Yeah, when we were kids, we could not afford to get him two." Added Nanami "and the tradition stuck."

"Oh…" said Miyu with a slight frown.

"Don't worry about it goose." Said Kanata in a low voice to her. She smiled hearing his favorite nickname for her. But her heart was still searching for something she could give Kanata, especially for his birthday.

It was midnight by the time the friends said good bye to one another. Kanata and Miyu stood on the front porch waving goodbye. There was a light sprinkling of snow and it looked like tiny fairy lights dancing in the air. The distant sound of the church bells could be heard above the wailing of the wind.

"Let's turn in, Miyu." Said Kanata "The temperature is dropping." He led the way inside and Miyu went to check on Ruu as Kanata locked up. Thanks to willing friends, there was little left to do as part of cleaning.

Miyu came out of Ruu's room with a nervous flutter in her stomach. He was sleeping peacefully and Miyu had kissed his sweet forehead goodnight. That had given her an idea of what to give Kanata for his birthday. The only problem was following through on her idea. She was scared and nervous, but deep inside her heart, she would admit that she was excited too.

Kanata walked towards his room after locking up. He was tired after the long day and could not wait to crash into dreamless blissful sleep. He looked up and found Miyu pacing in front of her room with a nervous look on her face. He frowned and wondered what the matter was.

"Miyu?"

"Oh! Kanata!" said Miyu whirling around and stared at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mouth was suddenly dry.

"What's wrong, Miyu?"asked Kanata "Is Ruu okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Ruu is fine!" said Miyu. "Nothing is wrong exactly…"

Kanata stood in front of her and wondered at what was bothering her. At first he had thought that Ruu had gotten a fever or something. Thank God, it was not that.

Miyu took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. _'No looking back!'_

"I just wanted to say, happy birthday Kanata." She said as she moved closer to him. The only illumination was coming from inside Miyu's room, which was closed. The light filtered through the rice paper door and lit up her head like a halo. The silver light from outside was streaming in from the huge window in the corridor, giving an ethereal quality to the settings. Kanata found himself waiting in breathless anticipation, although for what, he could not have said.

"Uh… Thanks, Miyu." He said. "It's not a big deal when you turn twenty seven, you know."

"Birthdays are always important." Said Miyu stubbornly. " And gifts…"

"Miyu… I love your scarf." Said Kanata slightly exasperated. "I don't want anything else."

Miyu kept coming closer to him. Now she was so close that Kanata could make out the pale gold flecks in her emerald eyes. His heart began to beat faster as he whispered her name. "Miyu…"

"That's too bad." Miyu also whispered. "Because I have the perfect gift for you."

So saying she closed the final gap between them. Miyu held on to Kanata's upper arms for balance as she rose up on tip toes and covered his lips with her own. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she savored his wine flavored lips. Kanata felt warmth blooming in his chest as he felt Miyu's kiss. Her lips were warm, soft and oh so sweet. He could lose himself in this sweetness and never tire of it. But all too soon, even though it felt like ages, Miyu stepped back with a blushing face, her lips wet and redder than usual. Kanata felt like licking his lips. Miyu did not wear any make up, so her lips were free of the taste of any lipstick or gloss. He felt flushed and exhilarated at the same time. He felt like crushing her to himself and kissing her senseless, just like she had scrambled his brain and coherent thoughts.

Miyu's nervousness returned tenfold when Kanata continued to remain silent. She could not meet his gaze and so missed the myriad emotions flitting through his eyes and their smoldering gaze on her.

"Um… goodnight." Miyu whispered and turned back to go into her room. She was miserable now and just wanted to cry herself to sleep. Kanata was handsome and powerful and kind and generous. _'Why would he want to have anything to do with me?'_ she asked herself miserably, trying to prevent the tears till she reached the safety of her bedroom.

"Miyu…" Kanata sounded breathless as he caught her hand before she could escape. He gently turned her around and was slightly amused to see her head bent, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Silly little goose." He muttered. This time, it was he who closed the gap between their bodies. He gently lifted up her chin with his free hand and gazed deep into her eyes.

"K-kanata…?" Miyu whispered as she saw him lower his head slowly and captured her lips with his own. His hand left hers to wrap itself around her waist and drew her even closer to him. Miyu felt her own eyes closing as she savored the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. She played with his messy hair and found that they were as soft as she had dreamed. Kanata placed his free hand behind her neck and tilted it to allow him better access to her sweet lips. He ran his tongue along her lips, gently asking for permission. Miyu granted it with a sigh as she opened up to his invading tongue. He coaxed her tongue to play with his and she tightened her grip on his hair. Kanata gently bit on her lower lip that caused her to moan softly. That made him press her as close as possible to his body, her soft curves fitting perfectly around his hard body.

Miyu's knees felt weak and she would have collapsed on the floor long ago if Kanata hadn't been holding her up. The earth would have cracked under her feet and she would not have known. Miyu finally broke the kiss to heave in gulps of much wanted air. Kanata looked down at her with eyes darkened with passion and was pleased to see the same befuddlement in Miyu's eyes. He smiled to see her face covered in a heated blush as she looked down and saw that she was plastered to his body with no space between them even for air.

Miyu bit her lip and tried to look at anywhere but Kanata's face. Her own face felt like it was on fire. She tried to step back and put some healthy space between them, but Kanata just tightened his grip on her.

"Miyu, look at me." Kanata said in a husky voice that had her trembling all over again.

She shyly raised her eyes and looked into the warmth of his gaze. Kanata's smile was gentle, and dare she think it, full of love.

"That was indeed a perfect gift, Miyu." he said. "Thank you for the most wonderful gift I have ever received." So saying he let her ease herself off him. He ran his fingers along her cheek and traced her lips that looked swollen from his kiss. He licked his lips as he felt desire bloom deep in his belly. But he did not want to scare her, so he took a deep breath and stepped away from her with a conscious effort.

"Goodnight, Miyu." He said.

There were a host of butterflies attacking Miyu's stomach. And her cheek burned where Kanata had traced them.

"Goodnight." She whispered back and escaped inside her room. She collapsed face down on her futon and giggled like a school girl after her first kiss. She hugged the pillow to her chest and replayed her 'gift'. In her head, it had appeared as a simple peck on the lips. But Kanata had turned it into something deep, dark, dangerous, sweet and addictive.

"Drat the man…" she muttered as she found that she wanted to repeat the experience again and again…and again.

Kanata closed his door slowly and walked to his futon in a daze. Had it only been 10 minutes ago that he had been feeling tired and worn out? Now his body was buzzing with energy and his lips tingled. He could still feel Miyu's warmth as she pressed herself to him. He found a gentle smile on his lips as he plotted for ways to make his roommate fall for him, just like he had fallen for her. One thing was absolutely clear to him. There would be no blissful dreamless sleep for him tonight.


	9. Chapter 9 A Fairy Tale

Miyu opened her eyes slowly to a world covered in white. For a moment she could not understand why her heart felt full to bursting and why there was a contented smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleep and wondered if she had had a good dream.

'Oh well…' Miyu sat up on her futon and stretched her arms. 'It's Christmas morning.' She hummed a Christmas song as she got out of bed. 'Huh… it's Kanata's birthday today…'

Her memories finally caught up and Miyu suddenly sat down on top of her futon, her face rivaling a tomato as she thought of what had occurred last night. 'Eeep!' Her heart was suddenly galloping as she thought of how to face Kanata.

'I can't believe that I kissed him!' she exclaimed to herself. Miyu was a shy person by nature and could not understand what had come over her last night.

'Ugh! I cannot face him!' she groaned.

After a few more minutes of muttering to herself, Miyu took a deep breath and decided to go start the day. Momoka would be coming over today and she needed to get Ruu ready. She checked the baby monitor and saw that he was still fast asleep. So she decided to go take care of her morning ablutions. 'That ought to give me enough strength to face Kanata…. I hope.'

Miyu carefully slid open her door and looked about. Everything seemed to be quiet and more importantly, no one seemed to be up yet. Taking a deep breath, she quietly stepped out of her room, gently closing the door behind her. She tiptoed down the hallway towards the bathroom. She was so preoccupied with remaining quiet that she did not realize that the bathroom was actually occupied. She absently slid the door open while she looked down the hallway. 'I hope Ruu doesn't wake up till I get ba…ck?'

It took a moment for Miyu to figure out what she was seeing. She was staring directly at a naked chest… a very masculine chest. She slowly looked up and saw messy chocolate colored hair, still wet from the shower.

"Kyaaaaa! Pervert!" her scream was almost a reflex as she quickly banged the door shut and turned around, her face bright red.

"Actually, you are the pervert in this situation, goose." Kanata said with a slight smile as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was naked except for a towel wrapped around his lean hips. There was a slight dusting of hair on his chest that narrowed down over his waist and disappeared under the towel.

"Like what you see?" asked Kanata with a slight smirk. That caused Miyu to become redder in the face, if that was possible. She quickly turned her back to him, totally flustered and stammered, "N-no…"

Kanata could not help but smile at her naiveté as he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Liar…"

Miyu shivered as she felt his warmth breath caress her earlobe. But she also became irritated with his smugness. So she turned back around to face him with arms crossed and said rather fiercely "I am not a liar!"

"Uh-huh." Kanata said in a disbelieving voice as he stepped back with a wicked smile. "Shall I prove you wrong, goose?" he challenged.

"There's nothing to prove!" Miyu fumed, keeping her eyes carefully trained only on his face.

"Mmm…. I believe there is." So saying Kanata quickly leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Miyu stared at him and saw a warm smile adorn his face as he looked at her. "Go put some clothes on, for heaven's sake!" she hissed at him and quickly stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her, embarrassment, warmth and love warring in her heart over his behavior.

"So you do like what you see." Kanata chuckled softly as he walked to his room.

'Great! Now how am I supposed to face him?' Miyu muttered to herself as she went about getting ready for the day.

"So, Kanata" said Santa "What's so interesting about Miyu's face that you can't take your eyes off her?" he teased his best friend.

The Kuroskus had arrived almost an hour ago, just as Kanata and Miyu were finishing breakfast which had been an awkward affair. The would-be lovers kept looking at each other when the other person wasn't looking. Ruu, of course was oblivious to the whole thing, completely happy that he had his papa and mama with him. Kanata was thinking of how to ask Miyu out for a proper date whereas Miyu was trying to deal with an onslaught of a ton of emotions. Both were torn between gratitude and irritation when Santa showed up with his family.

Akane and Miyu were sitting on the back porch, keeping an eye on Momoka and Ruu as they played in the light snow. Kanata and Santa were sitting on the steps of the main hall of the temple. They could easily see the women and the front of the shrine from their vantage point.

"Shut up, Santa" Kanata muttered, as a slight blush covered his face as he realized that he was caught staring at Miyu.

But Santa completely ignored him and continued to give his comments.

"You should make your move soon." He said. "Miyu is a very beautiful unattached lady. She is also kind and considerate."

Kanata grunted. This was no new information to him.

"In fact, Seiya was asking me for an introduction with her last night during the party." Santa said.

"What?" Kanata almost yelled, startling both Miyu and Akane. He sheepishly waved at them and turned to Santa and demanded, "Seiya Yaboshi?"

"Duh… do you know any other Seiya?"

Seiya Yaboshi was the playboy of the town. He was handsome and charming with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the requisite tan that completed the beach boy look. He ran a shop that specialized in wedding gowns. He was very enthusiastic (the hands on type) about helping his every customer find the right dress for her big day. Needless to say, the young men of Heiomachi were no fans of his.

"Who invited that idiot yesterday?" Kanata was fuming. He was seized with possessiveness for Miyu and wanted to punch Seiya for even looking at her.

"We can't invite his sister and her boyfriend and avoid him." Santa reminded him.

Rui Yaboshi was a well respected member of the police force of the town. Everyone was fond of her and she was the main reason that people forgave Seiya's womanizing.

"Seiya had better stay away from Miyu." Kanata muttered darkly.

Santa sighed and clapped his best friend on his back.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" he said. "The whole town has accepted her like a long lost daughter. Seiya will not be the last one interested in such a pretty woman." He warned.

Kanata merely scowled and looked towards Miyu to see that she was staring at him. Both of them quickly looked away with a blush on their faces. Neither of them saw the look that passed between Santa and his wife.

"You're telling me that he kissed you back?" demanded Akane.

As soon as they walked inside, Akane had noticed the glances between Miyu and Kanata accompanied by blushes. She had immediately concluded that something had happened between the two. Kanata and Miyu's growing attraction to each other over the past months had not gone unnoticed by their friends. 'Perhaps they finally confessed.' Thought Akane and she set about subtly interrogating Miyu. But she was as stubborn as Kanata and pretended to misunderstand Akane's questions. Finally abandoning all pretenses, Akane had bluntly demanded to know what was going on. Seeing her sincerity, Miyu decided to confess about her gift. She desperately needed some advice on how to deal with the new situation anyway.

Miyu was wringing her hands in agitation as Akane processed everything. She had difficulty believing that the cold and indifferent Kanata had a romantic side to him.

"I should have never done it." Miyu said bitterly. "How could I be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Akane was completely confused as she tried to make head or tail of Miyu's logic. And she was supposed to have ample practice in understanding weird logic being married to Santa and all.

"I was only thinking of my selfish desire to kiss him." Miyu said miserably. "I did not think about Ruu at all."

"But Miyu… if you two get together, isn't that a good thing for Ruu?" Akane tried to make her see the possibilities of the future.

"But that is just it!" Miyu exclaimed as she watched Momoka pushing Ruu about in her toy car. "If we break up, then what will happen to Ruu? He will have lost his family again."

Akane sighed as she listened to Miyu. She could understand her fears, but it was also wrong to chain up your heart out of fear of being jilted.

"Every relationship needs work, Miyu." Akane said patiently. "Your heart is like a ship. It might be safest in the harbor, but it was built to travel over the rough seas."

Miyu turned troubled eyes on her and said, "I know that. But I'm scared Akane. Why would Kanata want to stay with me? It was only a kiss."

"Miyu, think!" Akane felt like shaking some sense into her friend. "Think back over the way that Kanata has acted towards you since the beginning."

Miyu looked up and saw Kanata deep in conversation with Santa. She had always felt safe with him, safe and content. She had told him all about her past, her dreams and deepest fears. He may tease her but he always took care of her. Miyu finally realized what made her want to give him a kiss as his gift. It was because she loved him. The realization did not jolt her senses. Rather, it brought her soul peace as she finally felt complete and a small smile played on her lips.

Miyu realized that Kanata was staring at her quite intently and looked away blushing. Akane was watching all this and was glad that Miyu had come to understand what was in her heart all along. She shared a glance with her husband and realized that it was time to leave them alone.

Kanata watched from the open door way of Ruu's room as Miyu gently rocked him to sleep, humming a song. He felt happiness and peace stealing over him and knew that it was time to make everything clear to Miyu. He walked down the hall and settled in their star gazing spot to wait for her.

It was mid afternoon now and there was a lazy stillness to the cold winter air. There was no breeze to speak of and the temperature was already rising. Soon all the snow would be melted and by New Year, the skies would also be clear. Kanata leaned back against one of the pillars and took a deep breath of the fresh and cool air.

Miyu silently padded down to the back porch and sat down close to Kanata. It was as though she had matured after her talk with Akane. Her shyness was nowhere to be found as she rested her head on Kanata's shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing.

Kanata took one of her hands and wrapped his fingers around hers. He looked down at her face and saw a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Miyu…" he whispered with an answering smile.

"Mmm…" her eyes were still closed as she responded.

"Will you go out with me?" Kanata asked softly.

Miyu raised her head, smiled at him and said, "Yes."

After all her confusions and doubts of the day, the answer was pretty simple really. As Miyu stared deep into Kanata's eyes, she felt something click in her soul. She knew that this was where she was meant to be. This was her fairy tale. And happily ever after was just around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10 New Year Resolutions

"See you later, Ruu. Be a good boy now." Miyu said as she kissed his blonde head goodbye.

"Daa! Mama! Papa!" Ruu chortled and waved his chubby hands as he sat in Wanya's arms.

"Take care now Kanata, Miyu." Wanya said and he turned and went inside the house almost tripping over Kitty Wanya basking in the sunlight on the porch.

Kanata waved as he started the car and Miyu hopped in before they zoomed on their way to their respective work locations.

It had been over a week now since Miyu and Kanata had officially gotten together. They had quickly established a routine as Miyu started work at the kinder garden as well. Every morning after breakfast, Kanata and Miyu would drive over to Wanya's place and drop Ruu off. Sometimes there would be other kids there as well. After that Kanata would drop Miyu off at the school before heading to the hospital. Miyu got off work at 3 pm. She would then get groceries (if needed) and walk to Wanya's cottage, which was about 15 minutes away. After getting Ruu, she would go home and prep the vegetables for dinner and have some tea while playing with Ruu. Kanata would reach home after 6pm and soon all three would be spending some bonding time. Then Kanata would start dinner and Miyu would tuck Ruu in bed. After dinner was couple time as Kanata and Miyu continued to star gaze as they filled each other on their day. More often than not, they ended up making out on the back porch before Kanata carried Miyu to bed. Each night, it was becoming harder and harder for them to separate, but both were afraid of moving too quickly in the relationship.

Kanata walked down the hospital hallway towards the nurses' station. He had changed into his scrubs and wanted to collect his patient chart for the day. Everybody inquired after Ruu and wanted to know how things were with Miyu. Kanata sighed. The fact that they were going out had sped like wildfire in the small town. Random people would stop him in the street and ask about their relationship. It often irritated him, but Miyu said it was like a big family looking out for them.

"You should take Miyu out to the new place that just opened up near the lake." Said the head nurse as Kanata looked over his chart. "Miyu likes Italian food, she told me so."

They had only 'gone out' that one time after Christmas. He had taken her to the movies and they had dinner at a nice little restaurant in town. Ruu had been with Wanya at the time. After that there was no time since Miyu had also started work. Again, the whole town seemed to be aware of this fact.

"You should take her out every weekend." The head nurse said firmly. "I know you are living together and all…" she said with a giggle as Kanata reddened. "But women like to be pampered."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Saionji." Agreed a nurse who was standing nearby. "And you should get Miyu a gift."

Kanata sighed again and slipped away quietly as the two women launched into a discussion of what would be the ideal gift to get Miyu.

Kanata sat back in his chair and contemplated the ceiling as the nurses' words ran inside his head. He did want to take Miyu out for a second date. The time constraint was the only problem. As for getting her a gift, he had no clue. He did not want to come across as trying to buy her affection. Maybe he should ask Nanami or Akane for help on that one. He had very little experience when it came to women. Akira had been his only serious affair.

But a bigger problem was his growing need to be with Miyu. He knew that most people assumed them to be sexually active. Nothing could be further from the truth. He knew about Miyu's past and her reservations regarding physical relationships. He did not want to rush her. He wanted their first time to be beautiful and perfect. But every night, he had to forcibly remind himself that they had been going out for only a week. Miyu's reaction to his kisses were also not helping.

'Aargh! It's impossible!' he grumbled to himself and turned his mind to his little patients.

"More kids have come back to class now that New Year is over." Miyu said as she munched on her sandwich. It was lunch time and she and Akane were sitting under a cherry tree having lunch and swapping stories of their charges. Usually Miyu had lunch with the other kinder garden teachers in the staff pantry room. Today Akane had come over from the grade school and dragged her outside to the cherry tree. They watched the kids scattered across the ground, having lunch in groups. The snow had long since disappeared, but the wind still had a bite to it.

"So you have no trouble with the toddlers, right?" questioned Akane.

"Oh no." Miyu said with a smile. "They are all adorable."

"So, how's it going with Kanata?" Akane asked after sometime. Predictably, a blush appeared on Miyu's cheeks and she sighed somewhat wistfully.

"Everything's going great of course." She said and bit her lip. "It's just that I miss him. I know that sounds silly since we live together, but I miss him every second that I don't see him." she turned to Akane and asked "Is that normal?"

"Don't worry Miyu" Akane said with a smile "This is all perfectly normal. Your missing him is a side effect of new love."

"I feel like I have known him forever." Miyu said with a tiny smile. "He's like my missing half…"

Akane shook her head and teased her friend, "Girl you got it bad."

"I know…" Miyu said "But that's not the worst part."

"Worst part?"

"Every night, when he says good night, I don't want to let him go." Miyu whispered and hid her face behind her long hair.

"I knew you guys weren't doing it!" exclaimed Akane. "Ha! I win!"

Seeing Miyu's confused look, she explained "Santa and I had a bet going as to whether you two had done it or not."

"Oh!" Miyu said blushing furiously.

Akane nodded and said, "You two are so innocent and cute."

"I want to." Miyu mumbled in an inaudible voice.

"Huh?" Akane was speechless for a moment and then she let out a shout of laughter and said, "So go for it."

"I couldn't!" Miyu exclaimed, placing her hands on her flaming cheeks. "What would Kanata think anyway? I don't think he is interested in that…"

"Oh Miyu…" Akane said still laughing, "Trust me, all men are interested in sex. Kanata is probably holding back because of your past. And, if my guess is correct, it is his first time too."

"Oh…" Miyu said. "So what should I do?"

Akane sobered and looked at her, "Are you sure you are ready?"

Miyu nodded after a moment and said, "I told you that I feel like I have known him forever. When I am with him it feels so right." She looked up at Akane and said "I want to be with him."

"Then go for it." She said, "You will have to take the initiative on that one though. Kanata is too busy being a gentleman right now." She finished with a giggle.

"Must I always initiate everything?" Miyu grumbled. "First the kiss, now this…gah!"

"Don't worry Miyu. You will be fine."Akane patted her on the back as she got up. "I'll see you later. Bye!" she waved and walked off towards the grade school. Miyu stayed for a while longer under the cherry tree contemplating everything before she too got up and went to collect her class from the play ground.

Miyu was settling down the children for their afternoon nap when the principal's secretary walked into the room.

"Miyu, I'll take care of them now. Kanata is waiting for you outside." She said.

Miyu wondered why Kanata was here. His shift didn't end until hours later. She walked outside and found Kanata leaning against his car in the parking lot.

"Kanata?" she called.

He turned around and walked over to her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "Hey…" His face was closed off and his body was tense. Miyu immediately started to worry. Her first thought was of Ruu.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Is Ruu okay?"

"Ruu is fine." Kanata said as he absently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked again. "Tell me Kanata."

"Nanami called me about half an hour ago." He said "She wants to meet with us. She said it was urgent."

"Oh…" Miyu said. "Okay then. Let me get my bag." She turned and sped back down the way she had come.

Miyu's heart was beating a painful rhythm as she collected her bag and let the principal know of the situation. Christine's parents had placed a petition at the family court demanding for the custody of their grandchild. The case had been going on for a while now. Nanami had been taking care of it. Miyu wondered if the ruling had come yet. She wondered if they had lost. She could not give up Ruu. And it was not just because she had become attached to him as if he were really her son. She could not allow people like the Hanakomachi's to destroy Ruu's childhood. After all, there was a reason why Chris had named Kanata and herself as Ruu's guardians.

The car quickly sped down the main street towards the lawyer's office. Kanata drove with one hand while the other held Miyu's hand on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, attempting to calm both of them down.

Once the secretary showed them into Nanami's office both were quite tense despite their efforts to cool down. They were surprised to see in the room as well. He was Nanami's father and was a veteran criminal lawyer. They were deep in discussion and did not see Kanata or Miyu until Kanata cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Kanata! Miyu!" exclaimed Nanami as she jumped up and went around the ornate desk to hug them both.

"Please tell us what happened, Nanami." Miyu begged. Her eyes showed her desperation. Kanata also looked strained and they were both holding onto the other's hand as though their lives depended on it.

"We won the case just like I assured you we would." Nanami said as she looked at both of them.

Miyu visibly relaxed and let out a shaky laugh and said, "Thank God!"

But Kanata was not easily assured. He could see the tightness around Nanami's lips as though she was restraining herself from screaming out in frustration. There was also a grim set to Mr. Tenchi's shoulders that increased his worry.

"I sense a 'but' in there, Nanami." Kanata said as he stared at her willing her to tell them the full truth.

Nanami sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Why don't you take a seat." She gestured at the couch set against the wall. There was a coffee table in front of it and another armchair.

After a moment, Kanata walked over to the couch and sat down, dragging Miyu down next to him. Mr. Tenchi came and sat in the chair while Nanami called her secretary to get some tea for them all. She returned holding a tray laden with four steaming cups of tea and some cookies. Kanata scowled at the delay, but Mr. Tenchi said before he could utter a word in protest. "You are going to need it son. It's a long story."

Seeing that Kanata was about to protest anyway, Miyu squeezed his hand and then took a cup and handed it to him before taking one herself.

"If we won the case as you say, then what is the problem?" Miyu asked the father and daughter.

Nanami took a deep breath and launched into a detailed explanation of the case, the witnesses and proof that had been submitted which showed beyond a doubt that the Hanakomachi's were not suited to raise a baby. The court had ruled that the wishes of Ruu's deceased parents be carried out and had approved of Kanata and Miyu as his guardians especially considering their respective professions involved taking care of children.

"So it's all good right?" Miyu said and looked at Kanata for confirmation.

"But?" He questioned.

"But, the Hanakomachi's are filthy rich." Nanami said with a tired sigh. "They cannot stomach anybody crossing their express demands, even the court of law."

"But what can they do about it?" Kanata asked. "Are you suggesting they would resort to illegal means to gain custody?"

Miyu breathed in sharply as she realized that her aunt and uncle would not hesitate to do something nefarious. It was not that they were overly fond of Ruu, but that they could not bear to be disobeyed. Chris had disobeyed them when she married Nozumo, who had been an orphaned florist's son. So they had to get Ruu when she named others as his guardians. It was a kind of 'take that!' they wanted to hurl at Chris and Nozumo. It was for them, a matter of pride and a question of their authority and power over others.

"Oh they won't do anything illegal." Nanami said with grim satisfaction. "The court has ordered them watched. If Ruu disappears from your house, they are the first ones that will be questioned. I made sure of that."

Miyu once again thanked God for staunch friends.

"So what is the problem?" Kanata asked, thoroughly confused.

"They have gone for an appeal at a higher court in Tokyo." Nanami said.

Kanata and Miyu simply stared at her blankly.

"So?" Kanata said "It's the same scenario, isn't it?"

"Actually, no." Nanami said as she tried to explain. "Here they had tried to prove that they make good guardians for Ruu. If they had succeeded, the court might have ruled in their favor since they are his blood relatives." She looked at her father who nodded and gestured for her to continue. "They have now employed a very famous lawyer to carry out the appeal. My father has connections at the High Court and he found out that instead of trying to prove themselves capable, the new lawyer has decided to prove the two of you incompetent."

"Huh?" Miyu said "But we are not incompetent!" she exclaimed.

"You think they will be able to prove this, don't you?" Kanata said as he looked at Nanami and her father.

Nanami nodded miserably. Miyu was shocked. She could not understand how anyone could prove that they were not capable of looking after Ruu. She looked at Kanata expecting to see the same incredulousness reflected on his face. But Kanata's face was unusually grim. He had a nasty suspicion where this was going.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"Because of your new relationship." Mr. Tenchi spoke for the first time seeing that his daughter was too distressed to tell them.

"What?" Miyu was flabbergasted. "That's crazy!"

"No Miyu." Nanami's face was full of misery. "This lawyer is very ruthless. He cares only for money and has no morals to speak of."

"He is going to drag your relationship through the mud." Mr. Tenchi said continuing where his daughter left off. "Unfortunately both of you have a bad record of relationships or lack thereof. He might even drag in the strained relationship Miyu has with her parents. He is going to prove that both of you are in an unstable relationship which will adversely affect Ruu. He will then prove that the Hanakomachi's are better because of their stable relationship and secured financial status."

"That is a load of crap!" Miyu exclaimed jumping up in her agitation. "You don't believe this do you?" she turned pleading eyes to Kanata as he gently pulled her back down on the couch with him.

Kanata looked at her sadly and said nothing. Miyu was devastated. To have her past dragged out… to show that her relationship with Kanata was unstable… she could not comprehend it. The last week had been the best week of her life. She had a son to love and a man who loved her. It had been total bliss. 'But all good things must come to an end, huh…' she thought miserably.

Miyu took Kanata's hand in her own and held on tightly. As soon as he looked in her eyes, Kanata knew what she was going to say. He knew that it would break both their hearts, but Ruu was the priority here. He squeezed her hand and smiled slightly.

"Then let's break up." Miyu whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Then they would have already won." Nanami said quietly. "I think your aunt and uncle are expecting you to do this. You will be simply playing into their hands."

"Then what can we do?" Miyu said, with tears streaming down her face.

Nanami looked at her father who sighed and looked at the two heartbroken people in front of him. For the umpteenth time in his career life, he wished lawyers would consider the moral side of an issue instead of just the legalities and loop holes.

"If you break up, you are already proving that your relationship is unstable." said. "Then it will be a simple matter for them to prove that since you are now separated, it would adversely affect your charge, like how it would affect the children of divorced couples. In Ruu's case, it would be worse since he has already lost one set of parents."

"So there is nothing we can do?" Kanata asked quietly.

Mr. Tenchi hesitated before speaking. "There is one thing that will make all their points regarding your relationship moot."

He looked up to see both Kanata and Miyu looking at him with hopeful expressions. Nanami was twisting the end of her shirt. The tea and cookies lay cold and forgotten.

"Get married."

Kanata blinked and wondered if he had heard right. Miyu just stared open mouthed at his statement. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"If you are married, then it is proof that your relationship is a stable one." said. "Everything else they throw at you will not have any more value."

"But Dad, won't they point out that they rushed into the marriage after only a week of dating?" Nanami asked.

"Nana… they have been living together for more than half a year now." said. "We got to know of their relationship a week ago. That doesn't mean it started a week ago."

"Huh…" Nanami said thoughtfully. "That could work. What do you say?"

She turned to Kanata and Miyu who still looked shocked.

"Why don't you two go home and think it over?" Mr. Tenchi suggested gently.

"Yeah… discuss it between yourselves." Nanami said "Call me if you need anything."

"What should we do, Kanata?"

It was night time and they were both sitting on the back porch staring at the clear night sky. It was rather cold, so their breaths came out as silver smokes in the cold air. Miyu was cuddled at Kanata's side with her arms around his waist and her head resting just beneath his chin. Kanata had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

As soon as they left the Tenchis, they had gone to collect Ruu and had sped home. Both of them needed to assure themselves that Ruu was fine and still with them. Holding him in his arms, Miyu had broken down and cried. Ruu understood that something was bothering his papa and mama and he tried to comfort them in his own way by patting their cheeks. They had all ended up in a group hug on the living room rug. It had taken a while for Miyu to calm down and even longer till Ruu too settled down. Finally they had put Ruu to bed, lying on either side of him till he fell asleep. Now it was time to decide.

"Do you trust me?"Kanata asked quietly.

Miyu raised her head and looked steadily into Kanata's eyes and said, "Yes."

He took both of her hands in his and looked at her earnestly and said, "Then, marry me."

Miyu blinked at him, but her heart skipped a beat. Kanata placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer.

"We were heading there anyway." He said. "Ever since I met you, I felt like I have known you forever. You complete me in ways I cannot even comprehend." He now placed both hands on her cheeks and his eyes were shining with a strange and powerful emotion. "Say it, Miyu… say you'll be my wife." He whispered.

Miyu found that she could not look away from Kanata's eyes. The emotion in them was burning her very soul. Her throat felt tight as she realized what Kanata was trying to tell her without words.

"I love you." Miyu said as a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek and over his hand.

Kanata sighed and rested his head on her forehead, the chocolate and golden hairs mingling in the breeze.

"I love you too, goose." He said as he slightly raised his head so that their noses were almost touching. Their lips slowly closed the gap, sealing their promise in a kiss.

That night, as Kanata carried Miyu to bed, he took her to his room instead of her own and placed her gently on his futon. Miyu simply smiled and pulled him on top of her. That night, they were truly together for the first time, reveling in their love and a promise to keep.


	11. Epilogue: Destiny

Miyu looked out the window and watched as the final guest came in, her husband carrying the frail old lady over the steep steps leading to the temple. Soon there was a murmur around her as the people in the room started to greet the new arrival. She leaned her face against the window pane and closed her eyes, one hand rubbing her protruding belly as she felt the baby kick. Feeling two strong arms wrap themselves gently across her belly, an involuntary smile graced her lips. She leaned back into a solid chest and gave a contented sigh. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder directly into a pool of amber staring at her in love.

"She's dying to meet you." Kanata said as he nuzzled Miyu's neck just below her ears. He grinned slightly as he felt her shiver. Miyu scowled at him in mock anger before pecking him lightly on his lips with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Soon, Kanata led her over to the little group that was huddled around the old lady who was sitting in an enormous armchair that engulfed her tiny frame. Ruu was sitting on her lap with a curious expression in his deep blue eyes, but did not protest when the old dame pressed a loving kiss mingled with tears to his forehead and cheeks.

"Hey Ruu." Kanata said as he bent down to his level. "Do you know who she is?"

Ruu shook his head as the lady clutched him tighter sobbing quietly. Miyu felt her own eyes moisten in bittersweet memories.

"This is your great grandmother." Kanata said. "You can call her granny."

"Granny?" Ruu asked in his sweet little voice. Hearing his voice brought a watery smile to the old lady's face as she looked at him.

"Mama?" Ruu asked, turning to Miyu standing just behind Kanata as though for confirmation.

"He is your papa's granny." Miyu told him with a small smile. This seemed to confuse the child who was a little over a year old as he turned enquiring eyes on his papa kneeling in front of him.

"Your other papa." Miyu said. "The one who is in heaven."

"Oh…" Ruu's eyes became round as he finally understood. He turned to the woman holding him and said in a delighted voice, " Granny! Stories?"

The people standing watching this scene could not help but laugh. Ruu had an insatiable appetite for stories. He refused to go to sleep till Miyu or Kanata read him a bedtime story. Wanya, with whom he spent the better part of most days was a veritable mine of stories. Even Kanata's old man entertained him with exotic stories of India and Nepal whenever he was home.

The old lady broke into a beautiful smile at this request and said in a soft voice, "I'll tell you all the stories I know, sweet heart."

She looked up at Kanata and Miyu with grateful smiles and said, "Thank you for keeping their memory alive with him." She sighed wistfully as she looked down at Ruu who had clambered down from her lap and was now trying to get back to his play with his friends which had been interrupted when the old lady first came in. "He looks exactly like Nozumo did at this age." Many of the people gathered around murmured their assent.

"Alright everyone! Let's go to the main temple. We will start the prayers now." Mr. Saionji said. He had come back from his travels nearly a fortnight ago to discover that he had a new daughter-in-law and an adopted grandchild, with another one on the way. But he took it all in stride and had taken the initiative in holding this memorial service for Chris and Nozumo. Everyone slowly filed out, with Kanata helping granny and Miyu and Akane brought up the rear, shepherding the children.

Miyu let her mind drift over the past year as Mr. Saionji started chanting prayers. It had been a bittersweet year to be sure. She still found it hard to grasp that Chris was gone. Her mind still expected her to come hoping up the shrine steps with her usual manic energy, with a batch of her favorite cookies and the latest gossips. It had been hard work to make Ruu understand about her and Nozumo. Finally they had settled for telling him he had another set of parents who were in heaven. He seemed to accept this and now refered to Chris and Nozumo as 'mama' and 'papa' also. That assuaged the guilt that Kanata and Miyu had felt in the beginning.

Miyu looked to her right and saw Ruu perched high in Kanata's arms, his chubby little arms locked around his neck. A smile tugged at her face as she saw Kanata lean down and give him a brief kiss on his cheeks. As though he felt her stare, Kanata stared down into his wife's eyes, his expression warming. He extended one hand, the other still holding Ruu, and took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. 'His wife…'

The day that Nanami let them know that the Hanakomachis were going for appeal had been the worst and best day in his life. It was the day he almost lost Ruu and Miyu. It was also the day the two of them officially became his very own. The news of their impending marriage had made the Hanakomachis withdraw their appeal saving them all a lot of trouble. Their wedding had taken place exactly a week after that day. It had been a simple and intimate ceremony held at the local wedding center, with only close friends and family attending. Santa had stood as his best man and Akane had been the matron of honour. Miyu had worn a sleeveless white gown, elegant in its simplicity. He still recalled with perfect clarity the overwhelming feeling of love and happiness that had rushed through his body as he placed the ring on Miyu's finger. It was a simple affair, a small emerald surrounded by tiny white diamonds. He had chosen it because it reminded him of her eyes. He had lifted up the veil covering Miyu's face to kiss her for the first time as her husband, and had seen the same love and happiness reflected in her eyes. Hearing Ruu's childish gurgle had simply completed the picture for them both.

The ceremony was almost at an end when Kanata saw Miyu rub her round belly as though soothing the baby inside. They had not exactly planned for it to happen, but it had been inevitable considering their enthusiasm for the activity that led up to it. Kanata allowed himself a small smirk as he thought of that. They were half way through their second trimester and last week's scan had shown that they were having a baby girl. Miyu had wanted to call her Christine, but Santa and Akane were also having a new baby and had beaten them to the name. Kanata thought that Miu would be a good substitute, but he still had to get his wife to agree. But then again, he did have a lot of persuasion skills up his…er… sleeve.

"Ji-ji!" Ruu said as he leaned forward trying to get Kanata to move forward and reach his old man whom Ruu called 'Ji-ji'. Kanata roused out of his reminiscing to see that the ceremony had concluded and the guests were all headed back to the house for some snacks and tea.

Soon they were all sitting around in all the available spaces in the living room. Comfy cushions had been arranged around the room, so many of the young people opted to sit on the floor leaving the chairs for the elderly. Miyu found the atmosphere akin to the family gatherings she had often heard about in her youth, with an interleaving sadness mixed within. Nozumo's grandmother was in her element as she was the one that had raised Nozumo after he was orphaned and told about all his childhood escapades.

The shrill ringing of the telephone made everyone pause as they all wondered who that could be, since half the town was already here.

"It's probably for me!" Mr. Saionji said as he got up in a hurry and went out into the hallway to attend the call. Kanata narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his eagerness. 'If he remembered his history right…'

Sure enough, Mr. Saionji came back with a gleam in his eye and said, "Everyone! I have been given a very rare and coveted opportunity to train with the Dalai Lama himself in Tibet. I must leave right away!" so saying he skipped off, presumably to his room to gather his belongings. Before anyone could do more than blink, he was back with a bulging bag over his shoulder.

'I wonder if he ever unpacks that bag.' Miyu thought to herself.

"Kanata, my boy." Mr. Saionji addressed a scowling Kanata "I am proud of you. You are now a husband and a father. Take care of your family." His eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I'm off now!" he chirped in a peppy voice before springing out of the room through the window.

"Oyaji…!" Kanata yelled, but feeling a warm hand wrap around his own, he refrained from going after his fickle father.

"It's okay, Kanata." Miyu whispered gently as everyone around them carried on as if nothing had happened, for they all were quite used to Mr. Saionji's antics by now.

Kanata sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had had a long chat with his father now. It had involved a lot of yelling and chasing around the temple. But he had finally understood why his father always ran away from the temple. It had started as his way of dealing with the loss of his wife and Kanata's mom. Then it had become a habit. It did not bother him now. Because this time, he had his own little family with him to chase away the loneliness and to bring his life meaning and happiness.

Kanata held Miyu close as he thought back to that shocking phone call all those months ago. He finally understood that it had not been fate, but his destiny calling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is my very first fanfic and i want to thank all my readers for your support. The reviews especially helped inspire me to finish this little story :) :). I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
